A music game has been known in which a note bar corresponding to a rhythm sound is displayed along a predetermined path, and operation timing is guided by moving the note bar toward a reference line so that the note bar can match the reference line corresponding to the current time at the operation timing (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-96061).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-96061.